It's Not 50, It's Five 0
by simplyn2deep
Summary: Maybe they're all just a bunch of misfits. **H5-0 High School AU** **There will be slash of the Danny & Steve in a relationship variety in later chapters**
1. The Call Themselves Five 0

**This was written for The Pan-Fandom High School AU Fic Challenge on LJ**

* * *

**They Call Themselves Five-0**

It's easy to tell Danny Williams isn't native to Hawaii. He stands out in his ripped jeans and shredded t-shirt and faux hawk, but then again, he doesn't exactly want to fit in either. He is, however, grateful for the one person who isn't picking fights with him or calling him a _haole_. Meka Hanamoa had been assigned as his Kukui High tour guide for the last month, showing him the ins and outs of the school, making sure he's familiar with some of the "traditions" and generally making sure no one causes him too much grief.

Danny's nearly comfortable enough that he's sure he won't need Meka's guidance around campus anymore, but they have sort of a friendship forming and he'd hate to see that end. He takes a lot of his cues from Meka as far as hanging out during school hours go. They usually meet up during lunch for about 20 or 30 minutes before going their separate ways – Danny to the gym's weight room and Meka to hang out with the football players.

Meka's late this particular afternoon, so Danny has the opportunity to do a bit of people watching. It's ridiculous how many utterly gorgeous people attend Kukui, but Danny's not complaining…much. His eyes wander the outdoor quad and land on a group of unlikely associates.

Back in New Jersey, you'd never see a jock, a surfer chick and a biker, who is also a jock and might be a bit of an electronics nerd by the looks of the gadgets surrounding him.

"They call themselves _Five-0_," Meka says as he joins Danny at their usual picnic table.

Danny blinks and looks at Meka. "What?"

Meka tips his head to the group that Danny had been watching. "That group. They call themselves _Five-0_." Danny raises a questioning eyebrow and Meka shrugs. "I don't know why either." Danny nods his head some and looks back to the group. Meka continues talking. "The one with all the tech stuff is Chin Ho Kelly. He's co-captain of the football team. The honey next to him is Kono Kalakaua. She's a bit of a big shot on the waves; might be big someday."

"And the other one…?" Danny asks as the boy in question laughs at something the girl, Kono, says. The sound carries across the quad. Danny's a bit mesmerized by how he throws his head back when he laughs – really laughs – like it's the funniest thing he's heard. He'd also have to be blind not to realize he's drop dead gorgeous too.

"That would be Steve McGarrett. He's the other captain of the football team. Quarterback too," Meka replies. "He's _akamai_…wicked smart, but people think he's just a jock with not much smarts."

"I have chem. with him," Danny says by way of agreement with Meka. "Quarterback with the number 50?"

Meka laughed. "He insisted; said it had something to do with his family."

The bell rings signaling the end of lunch. Meka and Danny gather their things and head off in their separate ways. As Danny's walking down the hall, he hears Meka talking with someone. He doesn't pay much attention, but when they mention _haole_, he knows they're probably talking about him. He glances over his shoulder and its Steve asking about him. Danny wants to stick around and hear what Meka tells him, or what other questions Steve might ask about him, but if he's late to Government, he'll be in deep shit, so he turns his focus back to walking down the hall towards the building where his class is.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I have more ideas, but I can't promise regular updates since I have lots of other writing projects on my plate**


	2. What Do You Know About Sherlock Holmes1

**What Do You Know About Sherlock Holmes? Pt 1**

Danny was one of a handful of students at Kukui High who had a 0 period and in the last eight weeks, he had gotten to know, or at least know of, the other students who also had a 0 period. Every morning at 7, Danny walked into the school's library, signed in and went to the table in the back of the building where the group tables were. The building is practically deserted, but he still like the privacy of the Encyclopedias and various topographic maps of the Hawaiian Islands, the United States and the world.

Danny had just pulled out both his notebook and math book when the early morning sun was blocked and a shadow was cast on the table he was using. He looked up, ready to glare and rant at the person who was about to bother him, when he noticed who it was. Danny paused a bit and rethought the words that were about to leave his mouth.

"Can I help you?" Danny asked.

"You're Danny Williams, right?" the person asked.

Danny nodded his head.

"You have Lukela for AP English?"

Danny nodded his head again and the person pulled out a chair from across the table and sat down.

"Uhh…what are you doing?" Danny asked.

"Sitting down," the person said with a laugh. "That's what one does with a chair when they pull it out."

Danny sat up from his slouching position in his chair. "Yes, I know that. But one also usually asks if the seat is taken before helping themselves to it."

"Right; is anyone sitting here?" the person asked. They waited a beat before responding. "I didn't think so." Danny rolled his eyes. "I'm sure Meka's told you all about me…"

Danny shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing I didn't already know from Chemistry class," the person cocked an eyebrow and looked at Danny. "You sit at the table next to me, Steve McGarrett."

"So you do know who I am," Steve said with a smile.

Danny's stomach absolutely did not get all twisty.

"Jameson's told me that if I don't bring up my grade in Honor's English, Coach Carter is going to pull me from the starting lineup and that'll make my old man flip out." Steve said.

Danny stared blankly at Steve. "And you're telling me this because?"

Steve sighed, tilted his head forward and looked at Danny though his eyelashes. "What do you know about Sherlock Holmes?"

Danny gave the relatively simple question some thought before answering. "The Robert Downey, Jr. movie?"

Steve's eyes became comically wide as he tossed his backpack on the table. "Movie? I thought you guy were reading a book? Catherine didn't tell me about a movie."

Danny suppressed a laugh and shook his head. "Never mind; what do you need to know about Sherlock Holmes?"

"Is it the book or the movie?" Steve asked again. "Because my father has Holmes books, but I don't know if he has the movie."

This time Danny couldn't resist laughing out loud. "Forget the movie McGarrett. What book do you have?"

"My father has a few of them, he used to read them to my sister and me when we were younger, but I brought two of them," Steve replied as he pulled both books out of his backpack. "_A Study in Scarlet_ and _The Adventure of the Dancing Men_."

Danny gave both books consideration. He's only read parts of _A Study in Scarlet_ and found it confusing at best, but thought _The Adventure of the Dancing Men_ was a bit more enjoyable. "What kind of assignment do you have to do on Holmes?"

Steve shrugged his shoulders. "I guess it would depend on the book. I looked over Lukela's Holmes approved reading list and each book has a different assignment attached to it."

Danny nodded his head. He knew all about the reading list and the assignments attached to it.

"Coach said I have until progress reports at the end of December, if that makes any difference."

This time Danny's eyes went wide. "That's next month and the assignments for both of these require at least six weeks for reading and doing the assignment."

Steve sighed. "Will you help me?"

Danny pinched the bridge of his nose. "Zero period is the only time I'm free. You gonna have a problem being here at 7 am?"

Steve didn't take the time to think before he nodded his head. "I can do that. I'm usually up at six to surf."

"Right, then start reading _The Adventure of the Dancing Men_. The assignment for that one is fairly simple. You have to come up with your own substitution cipher and one paragraph in your final paper on the book has to be written in that cipher."

After Danny explained it, he was sure Steve would balk at doing the assignment, but was thrown for a loop when he agreed.

"What book did you choose?" Steve asked

"I haven't decided on my next one yet."

"Next one? How many have you done?"

Danny looked a little smug and also went for nonchalance. "I've done two so far."

"You've done 2 reports in 2 months? I thought you said they take about 6 weeks to do!"

"Oh no, not me; they might take **you** 6 weeks, but I finished 2 reports in 2 months," Danny said with a smirk.

"What are you trying to say?" Steve demanded. "You think I can't finish the book and the report in a month?"

Danny continued to smirk. "I don't know, McGarrett…can you finish it in a month?"

Steve glared at Danny. He knew when he was being challenged and Steve never backed down from challenges. "Oh I can finish it, and I bet you I can come up with a code you won't be able to break."

Danny laughed and shook his head. "You really want to bet me? Ask Catherine what she got on the _Dancing Men_ report, and then ask her to see a copy of my report…"

Steve stared at Danny. "You're saying you're smarter than Catherine?"

"No, I'm saying that you shouldn't make foolish bets against people you don't know." Danny gathered his books and papers and shoved them in his backpack. "So, tomorrow at 7 am? Or do you need a day or two to think about it?"

Steve glared at Danny as he walked away laughing.

"You know when and where to find me once you've decided, McGarrett."


End file.
